


你在和谁说话

by siwenbai



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwenbai/pseuds/siwenbai
Summary: 电话play，道具play，ooc警告
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 43





	你在和谁说话

“B，我大概还有一个星期就可以结束那些漫长的庆典和颁奖，回到地球了。”超人刚结束了一场与外星劫匪的战斗，他被绿灯求助于帮忙保护被侵略的星球。“我好想你。”  
“我在工作。”蝙蝠侠冷酷的说。  
“噢，先别挂断，拜托了，我想听听你那边的声音，我们都好久没有见过面了！”超人委屈的声音像是想要撒娇却被主人踹了一脚的金毛大犬，蝙蝠侠为这个想象弯了一下嘴角，装模作样的摁了一下耳机。  
“你在和谁说话？”红罗宾问他。  
“超人，他刚刚在向我汇报他的工作。”蝙蝠侠解释道，他耳机里传来超人的笑声：“你怎么不告诉他我在想你？我思念你的声音，思念你的心跳，还思念你的屁股。”  
蝙蝠侠脸色都没有变一下，他的工作其实也将近收尾，只需要把这些资料整理保存好就行。  
“导师的搭档在觊觎他的屁股，挺奇怪的是吗？”超人明知故问道，“我们好久没做了……不过我有时候会想着你打手活。”  
“够了。”蝙蝠侠突然说，红罗宾好奇的看向他。  
“我是说，提姆，你可以先去休息了，剩下的我一个人就可以完成。”蝙蝠侠缓和了一下语气，红罗宾顺从的离开了。

“二人世界，哈？”超人说道，“说真的，你会想着我自慰吗？”  
“不会。”蝙蝠侠回答说。他的超级男友非常甜蜜，但可能是太过年轻的原因，他非常沉溺于性爱。这段时间他好不容易有点休息的机会，总觉得自己要被年轻人榨干了啊。  
“可是我会，B。”超人故意叹息了一声，“我真的好想见你，我也好想睡你，我现在满脑子都是我操你的画面。”  
“你到底是在哪里说出的这些话？那个星球的人真应该把你当成色情狂关起来。”蝙蝠侠把最后一个文件夹也上好了密码锁，关闭了蝙蝠电脑，离开了蝙蝠洞。  
“哈，他们差点要给我建一座宫殿，不过我只是要了一个暂时的房间。”超人告诉他，又刻意用口舌弄出了点粘腻的水声，“B，我想吻你。”  
“嗯哼。”蝙蝠侠在进入电梯的时候，通讯器的信号卡了一下，大约有几秒钟的时间只收到了杂音，当蝙蝠侠能再次听清楚超人说话的时候，他已经走出去了。  
“看来星际长途还是不那么好打的。”超人问他，“你还在工作吗？”  
“像是我说了是你就会停止骚扰我一样，克拉克。”布鲁斯躺在他的大床上，舒展了一下因久坐有点酸痛的肢体。他的确有点禁欲太久了。“跟我讲讲吧，你刚刚在想什么？”  
“真的吗？”克拉克几乎是立刻就进入了性奋状态，在得到布鲁斯肯定的答案后，他没有多浪费一秒钟。  
“是关于上次我们是怎么做爱的，那天你坐在我的阴茎上，简直像是在骑马一样骑我，我甚至能看见你屁股在迅速上下时荡出的肉浪……B，等我回来，我们能在空中再来一次吗？”  
“可以考虑，不过别像个老头子一样回忆过去了。”布鲁斯把裤子蹬掉，用手揉了揉分外主动的性器，它还没被触碰时就已经半勃，把内裤上的蝙蝠标志顶的格外立体。“为什么不告诉我你现在想对我做什么？来摸摸我，让我代替你来触碰自己。”  
超人可没想到今天的布鲁斯有这么主动，但他也不会错失机会，他兴奋的握住了自己的性器官。“我想抓住你的奶子，捏你的乳头，告诉我它们有没有挺立起来？”  
布鲁斯解开了上衣，把丰润饱满的胸膛暴露出来，他粗鲁的把手掌罩在上面，像超人以往那样揉捏了几下，又用手指夹住自己变硬了的乳头，让它充分受到压迫和玩弄。  
“嗯……”他闭着眼睛哼出一点柔软的鼻音，“是的，继续说。”  
“然后我会挨个尝尝它们。”克拉克能清楚的记住蝙蝠侠身上的每一道伤疤，也能记住被用力吸吮乳头时他又痛又爽的表情。布鲁斯有时候会说自己的乳头像是要被克拉克咬下来了，但事实上它们就生机勃勃的挺立在原地，还总被它们的主人挺着胸往别人嘴里喂。  
“你的嘴怎么还空着？”克拉克听见通讯器里传来的那一点朦胧的呻吟，“把手指舔的湿一点，我要给你进行扩张了。”  
两根手指挤开布鲁斯雪白的齿列，夹住他巧言善辩的舌，翻搅出许多湿漉漉的水声。那条红润柔软的舌头曾愚弄过高高在上的名人，也恐吓过凶横残暴的罪犯，如今却在自己主人的手指间挣扎，裹着唾液温顺的舔湿了每一处皮肤，连句完整的话语都吐不出。  
“够了，B。”克拉克为布鲁斯自己搅出的水声深吸了一口气，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了。“现在跪下来，把屁股抬高，让你的手指慢慢插进你欠操的小洞。”  
“哈……”布鲁斯的手指在紧闭的后穴旋转着按揉，借着附着其上的一点液体撑开了小小的入口，他又喘息了一声，肉穴顺利的吞下了两根手指。  
“想象那是我的手指，B，我之前是怎么为你扩张的？动一动它们，再分开一下，不要夹的那么紧。”  
布鲁斯开始一边回忆一边在后穴里旋转扭动他的手指。

唯一的观赏者端坐在椅子上，眼里倒映出发生在卧室里的淫乱自渎。那位身价高昂的贵族公子正恬不知耻的跪在床上，伏低前半身又高高翘起圆润饱满的屁股，用手指在后穴里抽插来取悦自己。他把脸埋在柔软的被子里，另一只手则垫在胸前，在看不到的角度偷偷玩弄发痒的乳头。

“坏孩子，你怎么只是用手指就把自己玩的这么高兴？告诉我，你塞进去了几根手指？”  
布鲁斯又在后穴中增加了一根手指，过快的扩张让快意中夹杂了一些痛楚，但他的阴茎仍紧紧贴在腹肌上，流出的一点前液把肌肉的纹理涂的亮晶晶。  
“三根，克拉克……”他像是叹息一般的说道：“我还是比较希望你能来操我。”  
处于遥远星际另一边的克拉克为男友的坦诚加快了手上的动作，他悲哀的想到，在伴侣极少次数坦诚的诉说欲望时，自己居然只能听着他的声音来操自己的手。  
耳机里又传来了一秒的杂音，这也没什么奇怪的，毕竟他们之间相隔了超人也要飞上一整天的距离。  
“没关系，”超人宽慰他，“我为你准备了几个小玩具，去翻翻你的衣帽柜吧。”  
“哦？”差点用手指把自己插到高潮的布鲁斯有点惊讶，他留恋的抽出手指，赤条条的从床上起身走向了墙边的衣帽柜，打开后上下打量了一番，果然找到了那个不属于这里的盒子。  
“你是什么时候把它放在这里的？”布鲁斯看着里面齐全的玩具和润滑，“我从来不知道你还喜欢这些东西。”  
“在接到灯侠求助的时候。”超人说：“我早就知道会有这一天，所以早早做了准备。”  
“我会教你怎么去使用它们。现在把右下角的那个跳蛋塞到你的屁股里吧，记得在上面淋一点润滑油。”  
正对性有些渴求的布鲁斯把玩具们拿到了床上，端出一副花花公子的样子点评了几句，就听从超人的话的取出了跳蛋。  
他一只手撑开自己被好好扩张过的后穴，另一只手把跳蛋往里送。湿漉漉的穴口温顺的张开，吞下了那颗光滑圆润，足有鸡蛋大小的跳蛋。  
“用手指把它往里推一点，打开之前和它摆在一起的开关。”  
“啊！”布鲁斯措不及防的尖叫了一声，打开开关的同时，那颗跳蛋就在他体内开始了振动，它嗡嗡作响的小幅度击打着他的前列腺和周遭的肠壁，让布鲁斯只能夹紧了双腿倒在床上。不多时，从未感受过的过激快感让他没怎么撸动就射在了自己的手心。  
通讯器那边的声音等了一会，在布鲁斯从高潮和贤者时间恢复了才再度说话。  
“我之前为你把模式调成了最大程度振动，现在你可以把它改小一点，我们还有别的玩具要玩呢。”  
一直没有停止振动的跳蛋让布鲁斯的性器很快再次挺立，他听从耳机里的声音去翻找盒子，从里面拉出了一串个个只比乒乓球小一点的串珠，整整六颗。  
“你的屁股还空荡荡的呢，喂它多吃点东西。不过你也可以先把旁边那管粉色的润滑油挤进屁股里，相信我，它能让你好受点。”  
布鲁斯照做了，他松软的后穴含不住太多的液体，只能再次跪倒把屁股抬高以防弄脏床单。可尽管他这么努力的收缩穴口，那些带着奇怪香味的液体还是漏了一点出来，顺着会阴一路滑到了他的阴茎上，又被撸动的动作涂遍整根性器。  
“用那串珠子堵住你的屁股，别弄脏了床，被阿弗……莱德先生发现就糟了。”  
“唔……你说的倒是轻松！”布鲁斯已经断定那管润滑液里面被加了些东西，他得在克拉克回来后和他好好谈谈这个。但他的后穴现在痒的要命，的确需要点东西来止痒。  
第一颗、第二颗，它们顺畅的滑入湿淋淋的穴口，浸润在拥有催情作用的润滑油里。第三颗也轻松的被塞了进去，而现在第一颗珠子已经触碰到了一开始的跳蛋，被带动着轻轻振动。  
“别停下，布鲁斯。你现在塞进去了几颗？”  
“嗯……三个……”布鲁斯用手指去触碰仍一开一合的穴口，把里面的东西往深处按压，那枚跳蛋也因此滚进了更深的肠道。“现在是四个了。”他感觉自己已经被填满了。  
“不，你得把它们都吞进去。”超人的声音严肃起来，“我操过你那么多次，比你更清楚你的极限在哪里。”  
“哈……”布鲁斯对他突然的严肃有点不满，却还是像往日一样妥协了，他在性方面对自己年轻的男友总是宽容的要命，像是在为工作中那些针锋相对道歉一样。  
第五颗珠子艰难的挤进了满涨的小穴，第六颗成了不可能完成的任务，塞在最里面的跳蛋已经进到了非常深的地步，布鲁斯几乎觉得自己能透过肚皮摸到它。  
“你答应过我的，布鲁斯。”超人又变得温柔起来，像是他心中不灭的太阳那样温暖，“你说过你的手会听从我的指挥，做我想你做的所有事。”  
自己有这样许诺过吗？布鲁斯有点迷茫的想，他好像是说过，又好像是没有。  
但是，“好吧。”他听见自己说。  
“仰躺下去，布鲁斯，把你的大腿抱在怀里。”  
于是他躺在床上，像是青蛙一样弯曲双腿，抱住大腿让小腿自然的分开。战斗在黑夜里的英雄身体竟如此柔韧，连这样淫荡的姿势也能轻易做到。他还吊着一颗珠子的后穴被展示在明亮的灯光里，穴口轻轻的张合。  
“你做的很好，布鲁斯。我可以清楚的…想象到你此刻的样子。”  
“现在松开一只手，去摸摸你的后穴吧，它现在一定很紧张。”  
布鲁斯费力的以这种扭曲的姿势摸到了那颗珠子，它正明晃晃的挂在穴口，想要下坠却被上一颗珠子与之相连的短绳牵扯住，半掉不掉的夹在股缝里。  
“还记得你上次是怎么用力按住伤口止血的吗？”那边的超人叹息了一声，“当我说按的时候，就用那种力度动手吧。”  
“现在，按下去。”

大脑似乎空白了一瞬，体内的东西拥挤着潜进了更深处。布鲁斯成功的把那些珠子都塞进了自己的屁股，只剩下一截拉绳还坠在那个鼓鼓囊囊的穴口外面。  
他的后穴完全合不拢了，最后一颗珠子甚至可以从被撑开的穴口看见。当他因胀痛和不适开始清醒，怀疑自己为什么会这么做时，他终于注意到了耳机里超人的声音。  
“……五，四，三……”  
“你在说什么鬼东——”  
“一。”  
那根东西，像蛇一样在他体内扭动起来了。  
“刚刚我忘了告诉你，这串珠子的娱乐功能会在完全被挤压后的10秒内自动打开。”  
……是谁在他耳边说话？  
布鲁斯张开了嘴，四肢也维持不住动作而各自瘫软了。过度的感官刺激却让他想要尖叫，喉咙却一点声音也发不出来。他断断续续的喘了几口气，干呕了一下。  
“啊……克拉克！”他呻吟着呼唤他恋人的名字，“这东西，嗯……怎么关掉，啊……”  
“我不是说过了吗？”超人的语气有点奇怪，“珠子会在被挤压时一直扭动的，直到它们被拽出来。”  
“我很想帮你，布鲁斯，可是你知道我现在身处哪里。”  
珠子们在转动时一下下的蹭过敏感的前列腺，最里面跳蛋的震感也随着挤压接触一直传递到最后一颗，布鲁斯感觉自己整个人都被震的发麻，哪里腾得出手去把那些磨人的小玩具拔掉？  
“或者……你也可以让别人来帮帮你。”超人说，“红罗宾不是也在房子里吗？他肯定会非常愿意帮你的。”  
“别再……呜……把罗宾们扯进来了！”布鲁斯为抑制过激的快感咬住了一根手指，“你总是……啊……”  
逐渐逼近的高潮没能让他把话说完，超人对他的养子们意见大不是一天两天的事了，甚至在两人做爱时也屡屡提起。但那些是他的家人、学生，是他精神的继承和情感的寄托，他弄不明白超人为什么总是认为他会饥不择食到对养子下手。  
布鲁斯虚软的手指拢住自己的性器撸动，他这次射在了自己的胸腹处。在那串珠子动起来后他就没办法完全控制自己的括约肌，之前灌入后穴的液体大半都洒在了床上，晕染出一片湿漉漉的痕迹。  
他又煎熬的忍了一会动静不断变小的珠子，与灵敏的传感器共存的电池果然持久力不行。等到珠子只偶尔像濒死的鱼一样弹动时，他拉着绳子断断续续的把一整串珠子取了出来。  
与珠子一同出去的还有剩余的润滑液，现在他两腿间一片泥泞，湿透的被褥紧贴皮肤的感觉并不好。  
但他碰到了更大的问题：“最里面的那个跳蛋，要怎么拿出去？”  
一开口布鲁斯才发现自己的嗓子都有些沙哑了，今天他玩弄自己的时候完全没有压抑自己的呻吟，以至于现在自己的声音听起来像是之前第一次给超人深喉后一样惨烈。  
“我都为你准备好工具了。”超人的声音响起。他其实也没想到今天有这么顺利，蝙蝠侠在私下里竟能如此放荡。  
“它也摆在盒子的右下角，和跳蛋是一套的，只要距离足够近就可以把它吸出来了。”  
之前找串珠的时候盒子被翻乱了，现在布鲁斯在里面挑挑拣拣，排除乳夹口球阴茎环还有用处可疑的细小导管及各种形状大小的跳蛋后，他摸出了一根与跳蛋同色的、带着底座的假阴茎。  
“这批玩具都是订制的吧，小记者，这花了你几个月的工资？”布鲁斯把它举起来端详，“我还以为你会严格要求这种道具与你本人的一模一样呢，没想到你居然会体谅我而做的细了一点。”  
“……”超人无端的沉默了一下，而后才语气正常的说：“我怕你太累了。好了，把它底座上的吸盘扣在地板上，然后自己坐上去。”

那根假阴茎果然也是挤压式触发，在布鲁斯刚坐到底时它就开始了活塞运动，每次插到最深处时卡在体内的跳蛋就会被某种吸力带动着往外移动，可下一秒阴茎又回缩到穴口，那股吸力也荡然无存。  
玩具机械的操干没能让布鲁斯太快的达到高潮，他隔着肚皮摁在跳蛋可能卡住的位置，既希望它能快一点被排出去，又希望这些陌生的玩具能带来更激烈的快感。  
跳蛋渐渐离假阴茎距离更近了，布鲁斯喘息着用手抚慰自己的阴茎，他感觉自己也快要被玩具操的射出来了。  
“嗯……啊啊啊！”  
终于合在一起的跳蛋和假阴茎在相触瞬间释放了一股细细的电流，他的肠壁像是突然受到了一拳重击，而后那根假阴茎带着跳蛋一路碾过被操的松软的肠肉，退到了穴口附近。  
……有什么从他的性器里射出来了，断断续续，淅淅沥沥，弄湿了地板和大腿上的皮肤。  
等到布鲁斯再次从失神中缓过来时，他才发现自己失禁了，他的阴茎仍然勃发着挺立，而那些射出去的液体是少量储存在膀胱里的尿液。  
他捂住了自己的眼睛，第一次希望能逃避刚刚发生的事情。

最后他把超人拉黑，告诉他在回来前不要来骚扰自己，然后拖着数次高潮后充满疲惫的身子冲了个澡，又把一整套被褥先扔到地上差不多吸干了液体，统统打包扔在了房子后门的巨型垃圾桶里。  
布鲁斯头痛的去了客卧，他嘴里念叨着什么“阿福会杀了我的”“年轻人也不能太惯着了”之类的话，很快就进入了梦乡。

——分割线——只想看超蝙小甜肉饼的就不要往后看了——警告完毕——

“……三根，克拉克。”超人听见布鲁斯的叹息，“我还是比较希望你来操我。”  
通讯器响起了一秒的杂音。  
“等我，我很快就能回去，五天，不，三天后我就亲自回去干你的屁股。”超人想象着布鲁斯自己给自己扩张的样子，对回地球的迫切又多了几分。  
“哦？”超人听见布鲁斯挑高了声调，像是个对面前餐点挑剔和不满的国王。他其实非常喜欢他年长的恋人只在他面前露出不一样的神态。  
“没骗你，”超人说，“我受够那些无聊的表彰了，我会找时间偷溜回来的。”  
“你是什么时候把它放在这里的？”布鲁斯好像在移动，他听见翻找东西的声音。  
“什么？”超人问。  
“我倒是不知道你还有这种爱好，跳蛋？真有你的。”布鲁斯开始像宴会上的布鲁西宝贝一样说话，但超人能听出来他心情很好。  
“你在和谁说话，B？布鲁斯？布鲁斯！”超人焦急的呼喊他通讯器那头的恋人，却只能听见布鲁斯的一声惊叫。他现在什么性致都没有了，只想立刻出现在自己恋人的身边。  
细小的嗡嗡声传了过来，一同钻进超人耳朵的还有布鲁斯完全没有掩饰的、带着愉悦的呻吟。“你在和我开玩笑吗？布鲁斯？这一点也不好笑！”  
超人几乎想立刻就飞回去，但在他刚开始加速时耳机信号就发出了不堪重负的杂音，他只能停下来，在高空听他恋人不为他发出的呻吟。  
“你的屁股还空荡荡的呢，喂它多吃点东西。不过你也可以先把旁边那管粉色的润滑油挤进屁股里，相信我，它能让你好受点。”  
……这是自己的声音？  
停下来后，超人居然在通讯器里听见了自己的声音在哄骗着布鲁斯玩弄他自己，那个声音真的是模仿的一模一样，如果不是他正悬在遥远的高空不明所以，他也会相信是超人本人在指挥和遥控布鲁斯的自慰。  
“用那串珠子堵住你的屁股，别弄脏了床，被阿弗……莱德先生发现就糟了。”

“……”  
超人想到了一个人，一个对布鲁斯怀有非分之想，对自己和布鲁斯都非常了解，知道阿尔弗莱德在蝙蝠家的地位，拥有足够拟声的设备，而且碰巧就在韦恩庄园里的人！  
他知道自己为什么没有被屏蔽，而是能清楚听见对话了。  
真是充满孩子气的报复，果然是根本不需要担心的小小鸟。

“我和布鲁斯在一起后，你还能碰到他吗？”超人问道，“你连离他太近都不敢，也就只能偷偷装几个监控看着我是怎么操他的了吧。”  
“我根本不在意你们这些小把戏，喜欢布鲁斯的人那么多，我可懒得去吃醋。谁叫你我都知道布鲁斯只爱我一个呢？”  
“你是不是一边在欣赏他的放荡，一边嫉妒那些能进入他身体的小玩具？”超人笑了起来，“发生这一切的根本，是因为他以为和他说话的人是我啊。”  
“我喜欢看你们自不量力的样子，小男孩。”  
通讯器被挂断了，当超人尝试着再拨打时发现自己被拉黑了。  
“……不过你还是惹怒我了。”超人自言自语道，“也许我是时候清理一下这些整日在布鲁斯身边嗡嗡作响的小虫子。”  
通讯器又振动了一下，是绿灯的来电。  
“你刚刚在和谁说话？居然打了这么久。”灯侠在房间里遍寻不见超人的身影，拨打通讯器也总是占线，他这会好不容易打通，好奇的问道。  
“蝙蝠侠。”超人说，“地球出了点状况，我得立刻回去，不需要帮忙。”  
“？”绿灯还没来得及说有个宴会想邀请超人就被对方挂断了，他头疼的发现超人的通讯器不再是占线而是没有信号，这下他不但没把超人带到宴会上，可能以后的活动超人都不会出现了。  
不过还是拯救地球比较重要，灯侠想，他会帮超人完成那些该死的外交行为的，毕竟他是一位多么忙碌而高尚的人啊！


End file.
